magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Skioros
Easily one of the most hyperactive of companions, skioros are always rushing about The Keep, gathering various nuts and berries. They secret their food away to eat during the winter, and their burrows are almost impossible to spot. You can tell if you are approaching such a burrow, though, for a skioros will chatter at you angrily and perhaps throw acorns if you venture too close. They are also very protective of their nests, especially if there are eggs or young inside. Your own companion is friendly towards you, chattering a greeting at you and urging you to come help look for food. These creatures can usually be found in the woods, where there are many nuts and berries for them to forage for. This is encouraged, as The Keep's garden can not suffice as the main source of food for all animals. Skioros seem to enjoy searching for food, though, climbing and hunting everywhere, seeming never to grow tired. It is easy to determine these magi companions from other squirrels due to their size and intelligence. They are slightly larger than their wild cousins, and will watch and follow any magi that show interest in them. While all hatchlings are brown, as they age their color changes. The males become light brown, while the females have darker coloring. Egg A soft tail is wrapped tightly around the pale shell of this egg. Hatchling Born without sight or teeth, skioros hatchlings depend on their magi for everything during their first weeks. If without a mother, it is necessary to feed them every few hours, with a special needle designed for this purpose. At first they will only drink milk, but as they grow bigger they widen their diet to include nuts and berries. Their particular favorites are berries, and you bring your little one many. Soon enough, though, these hatchlings are capable of finding their own meals and are busy exploring the castle. They have insatiable curiosities, and will investigate every inch of a place, which can become a bit annoying. The potion classrooms have had to be locked when not in use, as there are dangerous ingredients that a baby skioros should not consume. It's best to find other young skioros for your companion to socialize with, lest it gets in too much trouble. When they grow tired of play, a skioros hatchling will usually seek you out and rest nearby. They rest in nests that you have made out of soft cloth, but never seem to truly go to sleep. Adult As a skioros ages, it becomes an incredibly fast climber, thanks to flexible claws and great agility. These creatures spend most of their time above the forest floor, flitting from tree to tree. They make their homes inside of tree trunks, warm nests created from leaves and scraps of cloth. While some live alongside their magi, they always have many places to hide, if they feel endangered. In the wild, their soft brown fur keeps them well hidden from predators, as does their excellent vision. They will not hesitate to sink sharp teeth into someone if they feel threatened, and alert their human companions if anyone is approaching. It is these traits that make them wonderful companions on most journeys: skioros can climb nimbly to a treetop and spy out the terrain, or aid you in foraging for food. They grow very attached to their magi when young, and do not care to be away from them for long. This creature enjoys human company, particularly when the human is asleep. It seems that whenever you wake up from a night of rest, your furry friend is nearby, bright eyed and anxious to start the day. Skioros rarely sleep – they are awake almost all of the time, busy socializing or hunting for food. They are able to stay awake for weeks and weeks on end, never seeming to grow tired. When they do need to regain energy, they do so abruptly, lying down wherever they are and falling fast asleep. They will stay asleep from anywhere from three days to a full week, and upon awakening continue doing whatever it was that they were doing, appearing no different than before. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 167 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (November/December 2010) * Released: November 15, 2010 * Artist: Niwer * Dimorphism: Males are light brown and females are black/grey *Trivia: the name of this creature is based on a greek word skiouros which means "shadow-tailed". From this word came the english word squirrel. Category:2010 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents